1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of determining an input and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of determining an input that detects a position of an input by an input device and determines whether the input is a valid input, and an apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is used in a great number of mobile phones. NFC, which allows bi-directional communication between apparatuses in close proximity, is used in various services such as transportation cards, tickets, money transactions, and the like, and the range of use of NFC is being continuously expanded.
In the case of traditional signature or seal recognition, a signature or seal is input by a person and then confirmed.
It is necessary to apply the NFC technology to a field such as recognition of a signature or seal that is input by a person.